In recent years, flat panel displays have been widely used in computer screens, televisions, billboards, digital photo frames, and other devices due to their characteristics of complete planarization, lightness, thinness, and power saving.
The flat panel display module includes a display region and a non-display region. The display region is configured to display image signals, and the non-display region is configured for placement of various circuits and wirings to supply image signals to the display region. The non-display region is disposed outside the display region. With an increasing demand for a high image quality of display devices, the number of various circuits and wirings located in the non-display region of the flat panel display module grows, and thus the area of the non-display region increases, which causes a decrease of an area percentage of the display region in the display device viewed by the user. Therefore, in order to improve the user experience and increase the viewing comfort of the user, the problem to increase the area percentage of the display region in the display panel is urgent to solve in the industry.